The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)
:This article is about the upcoming new series of the Powerpuff Girls due to air in April 2016. For the original series, see The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV series). The Powerpuff Girls is an upcoming Brazilian-Spanish-American animated television series based on the television series of the same name created by Craig McCracken. Cartoon Network announced the series in June 2014; in 2015, they announced that the new series would feature new voice actors for the main characters. It is set to premiere on the network in March 2016 (UK) April 2016 (USA/AUS). Plot Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup, as they appear in the series Further information: The Powerpuff Girls Overview The Powerpuff Girls features Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup—three girl superheroes whose purposes are to reduce crime in between living a normal childhood.2 Production Cartoon Network announced on June 16, 2014, that they had revived The Powerpuff Girls in a new series, which was to be produced by Cartoon Network Studios. Rob Sorcher, chief content officer of the network, said that an "overwhelming demand" prompted the new series to be created.3 In their 2015 upfront on February 19, the network announced that Nick Jennings would be its executive producer.2 Bob Boyle will also produce. Meanwhile, Craig McCracken, original creator of The Powerpuff Girls, will not be working on the series.4 Amanda Leighton, Kristen Li, and Natalie Palamides were announced as the new voice actors of the main characters—Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup5—replacing the original respective voice actors Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, and Elizabeth Daily.4 Tom Kenny, the voice of Mayor and the narrator in the old show, will reprise his role, however. After the network revealed multiple promotional images from the new series in June 2015, writers from news sites described the visual look as similar to the original series,5 despite that the Powerpuff Girls special Dance Pantsed, broadcast in 2014, featured a different art style rendered in 3D.4 Roger L. Jackson will return as Mojo Jojo, and Jennifer Hale will return as Ms. Keane and Sedusa, but not as Princess.1 Tom Kane will return as Professor and Him, and Jim Cummings will return as Fuzzy Lumpkins. Broadcast and reception Cartoon Network is set to premiere the series in 2016.2 Meanwhile, the recasting of the main characters came to the sadness of Cavadini, Daily, and Strong, the latter of who, on Twitter, called it "a stab in the heart".4 She had announced after the upfront in February that this was a "strictly creative" desicion by the network,6 though in June of the same year said that the network had never contacted either her or Cavadini and Daily prior to the decision to recast. According to Kenny, McCracken gave the new show his approval.4 Upon the release of the information on the new show, it was revealed that the original voice actresses behind Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, were not asked by Cartoon Network to come back for the new series, and new actresses will be used instead; Amanda Leighton, Kristen Li, and Natalie Palamides. The original voice actor behind The Mayor and the Narrator, Tom Kenny, shall return however, along with other voices from the original series, includiung Roger L. Jackson, Tom Kane, Jennifer Hale, and Jim Cummings. Cartoon Network UK will premier the show on 25th April 2016. Episodes Internet Shorts Season 1 (2016) Trailers and Promos Trivia *Unlike the original 1998 TV series, these versions of the girls can create holographic objects (in a style of DC Comics character Green Lantern) to attack big bad guys. *Also, this reboot has featured new villians. *The Narrator didn't usually said "The City of Townsville..." in the beginning line and the classic outro "And so once again the day is saved, thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls" in the ending line. Image gallery Click here to visit The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) gallery Category:2016 TV series